TwitchPlaysEverything Wiki
Welcome to TPE Wiki! Welcome to the TPE Main Wiki Page. This page serves as the center hub for any documentation or information that relates to the channel. If you have any questions, you can always connect on the Discord below! Here are some quick links to help you! * Tutorial * Games List * Game Documentations * Twitch Channel * Discord * Game Documentations (Mobile) * Wiki Updates * Server Icons * Moderation Team * PRInitialFeatures * Known Bot Issues Who are we? TwitchPlays_Everything is a community that comes together to play different games. We have a long list of games played, footage from a lot of the games can be found here. Most of the main action happens on the Twitch chat but we also hang out with each other on Discord, link found here. Because of this, the Discord is based on community first, channel second (however, channel updates occur there first). If you have any questions, join the Twitch or Discord chat and ask away! Announcements/Important Information '''May 3rd, 2018 -- '''Initiated Metroid Prime on Twitch. Check it out! '''April 21st, 2018 -- '''Initiated the Hiatus programming for the channel. You can check the schedule by clicking on the box on the top of the page, or here. '''April 11th, 2018 -- '''Initiated Super Mario World on Twitch. Check it out by clicking on the banner above! (or here for mobile users). '''April 4th, 2018 -- '''Initiated Yoshi's Island (SMW2) on Twitch. Check it out! '''March 24, 2018 -- '''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen has been completed! '''March 12th, 2018 -- '''TPE has started and completed Donkey Kong Country '''February 28th, 2018 - March 5th, 2018 -- '''TPE turns three years old! A couple of updates have been made: relating to and not to this celebration! Here we gooo: # Banner, Image, Logo, and page have been created to celebrate the three year mark! Images have been created and provided by Mooismyusername woo! # The Discord Module has been created for the right sidebar and the main page in the center. Makes it look more aesthetically pleasing. If you have not joined the discord, you can do so here! # Wiki Suggestions can now go into the #wiki-suggestions channel on Discord. Check it out and contribute! # Verified Pages now has a little checkmark box on the top to make it easier to know when the information is correct! # The main page will have a stream status box similar to the verified box to show the current status of the stream and the game being played. This will be slightly different for hiatuses. Some key things to note: #* Red = Live Currently #* Gray = Offline #* Yellow = Change in Programming/Hiatus #* Purple = Special Occasion (more info provided in info box) # The tool bar on the top has been updated to provide ease of access for specific things from anywhere on the wiki. They always see practice makes perfect and that's what this is ;) That's all for now, see you soon! '''February 15th, 2018 -- '''Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga has been completed There has also been a couple of updates added to the wiki since then. So here is a recap with every single one of them. # New themed background and banners along the wiki. The banner will display the current game being played (the logo at least). The background will be a picture from the game. The only exception is during Hiatuses where the image may vary and any other special events. # Moo joined the wiki and has made a page about Cubes! Check it out here! # The Hiatus programming has been set and can be found in the important announcement on the top of the main page. # The Wiki has been reorganized and the tables look slightly nicer. This will make things a lot easier, especially in the Game Documentation pages (both of them). That's all the updates so far. Catch some of the members of TPE or even TPE himself in the hiatus rerun! See you soon! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:TPE Documented